


Velvet and Satin

by thelotusashuniverse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dominance, Fucking, Imagines, Korean Keith (Voltron), Light Bondage, Lots of Sex, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sex, Submissive, Switching, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Touching, Vibrator, Voltron, imagine, klance, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotusashuniverse/pseuds/thelotusashuniverse
Summary: “You’re still clothed.” He said. The words sounded sour and frustrated on his tongue. A frown marred Keith’s forehead as he grabbed fistfuls of Lance’s shirt and pulled.Buttons, thread and fabric flew around them as for a moment, the sharp rip of the now-ruined shirt echoed in the silence above them. Lance yelped at the shocking actions that Keith as displaying. He’d never behaved like this before.





	1. Chapter One: Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy this imagine I came up with while listening to Paris Carney's cover of Your Woman :)

Swaying his hips, Keith sauntered over to a very surprised and increasingly turned on Lance.

“K-Keith?” Lance sputtered as his boyfriend began to slip off his silk tie and threw it carelessly behind him.

Keith continued his strip-tease, unbuttoning his shirt one button by one button, allowing little peaks of his slightly tanned skin (credit to Lance making Keith sunbathe with him).

Lance’s mouth dried at the sight of Keith’s muscles. Lean as ever, he’d built a little more muscle mass, the definition evident in his biceps, pecs and abs. _Holy God, save me._ Eyes drifting over Keith’s abs, Lance made the mistake of skirting further, noticing the bulge that was pressing against Keith’s tight slacks.

“Lance,” Keith sang softly, locking his lavender gaze with those pools of azure. “See something you like honey?” His voice was dripping with sensuality, a completely different side to what Lance was used to.

The purr in his throat deepened as he slowly slid his hands over his abs, down that ripped and indented body until his slender fingers toyed with the belt buckle. Lance gasped and flushed instantly, shades of red and pink flashing over him like strobe-lights. He felt hot and cold, glued to the bed as Keith continued his sultry walk, tip-toeing towards Lance.

He was entranced, by the show that Keith was putting on. In the dim light of the lamps around the room, Keith looked like a lion, prowling towards his prey, lip curling at the corner as he smirked.

“Lance...lie down.” Keith groaned softly as he shimmied out of his shirt, the soft _whoosh_ of the fabric hitting the ground was the only sound in the room, except from Lance’s shallow breathing.

He couldn’t help but listen to Keith, hesitantly lying on his back, chest rising and falling rapidly. Heat pooled and uncurled divinely in his belly; deep and tugging something alive inside.

Keith’s weight dipped the bed, causing Lance’s breath to hitch. Slowly, so slowly, Keith climbed over Lance on all fours, the purr vibrating the air around him. The tanned skin of his body was now up close and personal, all for Lance to see. Tiny white marks showcased where blades had slashed and cut Keith, adding to his bad-boy image.

With the gentleness of a caring lover, Keith took Lance’s hands and spread them across his chest. A low groan fell from Keith’s lips, head angled backwards. There was a dusting of red on his chest and neck, causing Lance’s eyes to widen.

“Keith let me kiss you.” Lance said, a hint of urgency in his hoarse words, voice raspy from lack of use.

Keith hummed as Lance continued to stroke and feel his chest and back, roaming his hands over the silky skin. Facing Lance, Keith bit his lip at the sight of his boyfriend still fully clothed.

“You’re still clothed.” He said. The words sounded sour and frustrated on his tongue. A frown marred Keith’s forehead as he grabbed fistfuls of Lance’s shirt and pulled.

Buttons, thread and fabric flew around them as for a moment, the sharp _rip_ of the now-ruined shirt echoed in the silence above them. Lance yelped at the shocking actions that Keith as displaying. He’d never behaved like this before.

“Mmm...better.” Sighing delightedly, Keith lowered his hips until they rested right at the juncture between Lance’s pelvis, gyrating painfully slowly.

That definitely elicited a groan from Lance, his body jerking towards Keith, responding. Keith licked his lips, staring at the expanse of the darker skin in front of him. _Caramel_ , he thought. And he wanted a taste.

Wetting his lips again Keith pressed open-mouthed kisses across Lance’s collarbones. Lance’s hold tightened on Keith, his strong arms flexing with movement as he hummed and moaned softly at the attack of kisses.

Trailing his lips over the hollow of Lance’s throat, Keith sucked hard. Lance’s back arched, a dark blush spreading across his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. He wanted to moan, to sound how he good he felt but it was as though Keith had stolen his ability to make a sound.

“You like that?” Keith smirked, growling lowly sucking bruises onto Lance’s neck and jaw.

Lance could only groan brokenly, voice raspy and spent.

And all Keith had done so far was kiss his skin.

“ _Mmm_ , Keith, kiss me.”

Breathy as ever, Lance gazed at Keith with hooded eyes. And it was in that moment Keith felt his heart stop a beat, the realisation of why he loved Lance coming to mind.

Right now, with purple marks painted on his flushed skin, Lance looked like a dream. His hair was mussed, sticking to his forehead a little and his eyes were dilated. A thin ring of blue circled them, the rest swallowed by his pupils.

This boy was his, _mine_ , Keith thought. He wanted Lance all to himself and no one else.

In the flash of a second, Keith had smashed his lips onto Lance’s melding them as though one melded metal.

His hands fisted into Lance’s hair, pulling and tugging. Between the two, groans and breathy sounds filled the air, the smack of their lips highlighting the heat between the two young men.

Pulling away with a heave, the two sat up, Keith sitting in Lance’s lap. His arms were wound loosely around his neck, holding him closely still.

“I need you Keith. _Now._ ” Lance confirmed as he shifted his hips, allowing Keith to feel the bulge.

Wickedness flashed in Keith’s eyes, a thunderstorm of erotic-ness as he ripped off his belt.

“You’ll have me. On my conditions.” He husked.

Lance raised an eyebrow. _On his conditions? Whatever does that mean?_ A second later, he’d found out.

In the space of the few seconds that Lance had spaced out and contemplated what Keith could possibly mean, Keith had used his belt and Lance’s belt and cuffed Lance’s hands to the bed-frame.

“Woah! Keith! What the fuck?” Lance exclaimed, eyes wide as he tugged.

The bastard had made sure to cuff his hands tightly. No amount of pulling or struggling was going to let his hands loose. Keith cackled at his handiwork, admiring the view.

“Beautiful, Lance. You look so sexy like this.” He rewarded Lance with a brief peck to his lips.

Shimmying down Lance’s torso, Keith flicked Lance’s nipple, earning a jolt from him.

“Keith...” Lance warned.

Keith merely snickered, dancing his fingers across Lance’s body, feeling each and every muscle. He blew gently into Lance’s belly button, eliciting a growl from Lance. Finally at the waistband of his pants, Keith slid them off, staring at the tent in Lance’s briefs.

The black fabric hugged Lance like a second skin, highlighting his muscle-y thighs and the defined muscle between his legs. Keith felt his mouth water at the sight.

With teasing touches, he pulled down the briefs and chucked them carelessly behind him. The sight before him had Keith salivating like a dog.

Lance’s tip was swollen and red, thick and oozing with pre-come. His shaft was bulging with veins, each vein pushed to the surface. Keith pressed a soft kiss to the bottom of Lance’s shaft.

And then he grabbed Lance’s dick.

“ _Mmh!_ ”

Lance’s eyes closed as Keith wasted no time and dove onto his head. He felt Keith’s warm hands first and then his moist mouth. Using the flat of his tongue, Keith licked and sucked, enjoying the slightly sweeter pre-come. He swallowed thickly, making sure his eyes were locked with Lance’s.

“ _Fuck_ Keith. I’m gonna come if you keep staring at me like that!” Lance growled, cursing under his breath.

Keith loved it when Lance cursed under his breath. The first time he’d heard Lance do that was during a mission. The Paladins had to save a planet and the only way it could have been saved was to stop the bombs that had been planted around the caves of the planet. Lance had managed to stop four but another six were left in his area.

That was the first time Keith had heard him curse under his breath and he’d decided that it was his guilty pleasure, something that would always turn him on immensely.

Laving Lance’s head with his tongue, Keith hollowed his cheeks and took more of him in, letting Lance hit his throat. Tears formed in his eyes but he’d trained himself to resist gagging. Further and further he took Lance in, sucking him hard and sloppy.

He made sure to tongue each and every one of Lance’s very sensitive veins on his thick cock, feeling himself press tighter against his slacks. Anymore and the seams of his pants would burst.

Lance was a moaning mess beneath him, writhing and arching his back. Since he couldn’t touch Keith, Lance could only writhe and pray that Keith knew he was close.

Of course Keith knew he was close. He’d teased Lance enough to know what his body would react like, subtly teasing him on missions, in meetings, in general.

When Lance’s body would jerk more, he was close to his orgasm.

Keith came up for breath, saliva stringing down his chin. He smirked wolfishly at Lance who moaned something garbled in response. Lance’s chest shimmered with a sheen of sweat, glittering under the dim lighting.

“You’re stunning, Lance. And, _fuck_ , you taste good. So sweet, like caramel.” Keith closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

In this position, Lance couldn’t help but feel even more turned on than possible.

Keith, kneeling between his legs shirtless, back straight and eyes closed a lazy smirk on his swollen lips and a hand tangled in his thick hair.

After Keith caught his breath, he brought both of hands onto Lance’s thighs, one of each, gripping tightly.

_Lance has no idea how hard he’ll be coming._ Keith hid his glee behind a mask of focusing on his task.

With a single movement, he’d put Lance’s dick into his mouth and was sucking.

No hands involved, purely his heavenly mouth, Keith bobbed up and down on Lance’s shaft, groaning, purring and humming, taking Lance all the way to the base.

Lance was yelling in bliss, no coherent words, just sounds pouring from his mouth.

It was rough and sloppy the way Keith was sucking him, bracing himself on Lance’s thighs as he let Lance fill his mouth and throat, coming up to his tip and then deep-throating him.

Again and again...and again.

Until Lance came with a sharp yell, jolting, jerking and back arching. He was practically sobbing as he came, filling Keith’s mouth with his cream. And like the messy boy Keith was, he was tidy when he cleaned up Lance, sucking him dry and milking every last drop.

He released Lance with an echoing pop, happy to see that Lance was still semi-hard.

“Keith...Y-you...just... _oh my gosh_...sucked...the soul...out of me!” Lance heaved, his chest still arched as he breathed harshly and tried to fill his lungs with oxygen as quick as he could.

Keith licked his lips, the remnants of Lance’s sweet, sweet come still on his lips.

“It’s only the beginning, baby.” With a wink, Keith had left to go to the bathroom.

Lance stared at the ceiling, still processing what happened. One minute Keith was giving him a hell of a blowjob and the next, he was sucking his entire soul out of his dick!

Keith came back with something in his hands. He set it behind Lance’s leg, out of sight.

“What did you bring?” Lance was still panting.

“Lube.” Keith’s answer was sharp and instant.

It made Lance wary. He narrowed his eyes.

A few moments later, Keith had stripped, his dick laying against his belly as he positioned himself near Lance’s entrance. He was just as long as Lance, just a bit thicker.

Lance’s belly was fluttering with butterflies, hammering and pounding against him. He was excited, turned on and in love with this sexy man in front of him.

Keith squirted a bit of lube onto his dick and slowly stroked himself, eyes fluttering a little. He rubbed his slick head against Lance’s entrance, flashing his eyes to Lance.

Lance nodded in response to the silent question.

Keith began to slowly push in, a shameless moan falling from his mouth.

“Shit, you’re already milking me and I’m not even in properly.” He hissed, pushing in, inch by inch.

Lance’s eyes rolled back as Keith filled him to the brim, base-deep. For a moment, Keith stayed still, leaning down to kiss Lance’s hips. Lance could feel Keith pulsing inside him, matching the rhythm of his heartbeat.

“Keith. Keith, move. Move now!” Lance moaned, his breaths coming out in short pants.

“Oh boy, _mmm_ , you ready?” Keith flashed a smile, showcasing his teeth.

Lance’s heart stuttered at the sight. It was a rare smile.

“Yes, no, I DON’T CARE!”

Keith laughed freely, the musical sound tugging Lance’s heartstrings. How could he be so beautiful, with his wild black hair and pink cheeks?

The buzzing didn’t filter into Lance’s mind at first, neither did the sensation.

Until Keith gripped a little harder.

With a gentle pull, Keith pulled out until his head was positioned inside, gripped Lance’s cock with tight fingers and pushed – _hard_.

The motion, along with the vibrations on his cock made Lance scream, eyes wide with terror, crazed with sex and longing.

“Fuck, Keith!”

Keith quickened his pace, hand stroking Lance’s dick slowly but tightly. The vibrator that Keith wore on his middle finger pressed tighter into Lance’s cock, sending delicious vibrations skittering up Lance’s spine. Every thrust hit Lance’s prostrate, a feat, he wondered somewhere deep inside his scrambled brain, when Keith had mastered.

The room was filled with the songs of their moans, Lance’s occasional squeaks and breathy pants before he would moan again and, Keith’s groans, a purr in the song of erotica. Accompanying their vocals was the squelch of Keith’s cock deep and hard in Lance’s ass, the slickness of Keith stroking Lance.

It was too much for Lance, especially bound like this. He was helplessly letting himself be fucked into oblivion but it was something he wanted to experience. This side to Keith was tucked away somewhere dark and he enjoyed the malice in the way Keith fucked him, raw and dirty.

“I’m close, Keith!” Lance managed before his eyes had rolled back for the hundredth time as Keith ran his middle finger atop Lance’s slit, the vibrations on their most intense setting.

“So am I, Lance. Fuck!” Keith moaned as he felt Lance’s ass contract around him, tightening impossibly tighter.

He was being milked for sure.

The orgasms were building, Keith’s chest becoming redder and his thrusts sloppier as he came to the edge. Lance was no longer making sounds, his eyes closed, mouth open as he simply revelled in the bliss of Keith’s fucking.

“Lance! Open your eyes, goddamnit! Fucking look me in the eyes when you come with me!” Keith growled, menace in his voice as he thrust sharply.

That made Lance yelp, eyes opening and locking with the now unhinged violet shade in Keith’s eyes, purely vibrant and brilliantly dazzling.

Another swipe over Lance’s slit had Lance pushed over the edge as he screamed like never before. His body jolted and jerked, the electrifying vibrations zapping each and every cell in his body, lighting every single nerve ending on an arctic fire, leaving him with goose-bumps and no will to move.

The contractions of Lance’s ass triggered Keith’s orgasm as he moaned a single, long moan. It was husky in its sound, deep and low, coming from within his chest.

His body vibrated, hair standing on end as he came inside Lance, filling him with his seed, again and again. Keith always came in bucketfuls. His thrusts became choppy, riding out the orgasm until finally, he finished, slumping over Lance’s sticky abdomen.

The sound of their heavy breathing filled the air along with the mixed scents of sex and cologne.

Keith lifted his head tiredly, glancing at Lance and winking.

“Did you have fun, love?”

_God_ , Lance thought, _Keith’s voice is so hoarse_. Unable to speak, Lance nodded, a contented smile on his lips.

“Keith...since when did you become so dominant?” Lance said, his body jelly.

Keith slowly pulled out of Lance, a groan falling from his lips at the tightness. This boy never loosened.

“Since I became the Black Paladin.” He murmured, padding into the bathroom and coming back with a damp cloth.

“Really?” Lance raised himself on his elbows to watch Keith.

Keith nodded. “I started having these thoughts, these feelings. I knew it was in me, that dominance but I’d never asserted it on anyone. When I became the Black Paladin, that side was brought out in me.”

Lance processed Keith’s words as Keith cleaned him up.

Gently, he wiped Lance’s abdomen and licked his dick clean. Keith didn’t stop until Lance’s ass was clean, enjoying the way his come tasted mixed with Lance’s sweat.

It was downright dirty but that was what Keith loved.

Next, off came the belts and Lance rubbed his raw wrists, the red skin tender. As soon as Keith had undid the belts, Lance kissed his boyfriend, tasting Keith on his tongue.

“Mm you taste like candyfloss.” Lance chuckled against Keith’s lips.

Keith shook his head, wrapping his arms around Lance as they lay together, tracing shapeless patterns on the other’s skin.

“Round 2 later on, okay?” Lance whispered.

Keith felt his dick twitch in response.

“Alright.”


	2. Chapter 2: Vixen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just want to fuck you so bad Keith. Will you let me?” Lance peered from under his long lashes, teasing the head of Keith’s cock with his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time since I last posted. Sorry :( some exciting things have been happening in my life so I've been giving priority to those instead of writing. anyway! I hope you enjoy this :) i know it's not the best but hey-ho. 
> 
> \- ash xx

Chapter Two: Vixen

  


Lance strode towards Keith with a purpose in mind. A confident smirk lined his lips, giving him an aura of smugness as he sauntered his way over. Keith on the other hand was completely oblivious to Lance’s antics, too busy reading up on information to do with motorcycles.

_My mechanic man_ , Lance mused to himself, a flutter going through him as he gazed at Keith fondly. Keith’s hair was wrapped in a bun atop his head, a few strands falling loose and framing that gorgeous face that Lance had come to fall in love with even more than usual. Deliberating on whether he should jump into Keith’s lap or sexily sit in it, Lance favoured the latter option and continued his course.

Keith muttered a curse, tongue clicking as he found nothing to help with the cleaning of motorcycle engines. So far he’d spent a good 3 easy hours, reading, watching anything to help with the process. It wasn’t so hard for him since he was a mechanic himself but the fact that his motorcycle engine wasn’t even local made it harder. It needed very special attention and at this moment in time, an exasperated Keith rubbed his hands over his numb eyes.

Words were flowing into one another, the alphabet jumbling until his brain started to pronounce the words as gibberish mush. Sighing, Keith shut the article tab down, deciding on trying to find some more Youtube videos. Something would help, wouldn’t it?

What Keith didn’t expect was Lance, coming over wit that sway to his hips as he gently pried the laptop away from Keith and set it behind them, on the coffee table. One long leg rested on Keith’s left side, the other wedging itself between the arm of the couch and Keith’s thigh. Lance sighed softly, placing his perk ass right where he knew Keith ticked the most.

Eyes bulging, Keith stared up at Lance. “Babe? W-what are you doing?” He was definitely shocked by Lance’s behaviour.

Usually Keith was loud in the bedroom, voicing his opinions, likes and dislikes and Lance generally tended to shy from being brash about his pleasures. But today, it seemed like Keith’s cold, boring day was turning into something warm and spicy as Lance merely winked, silent as ever.

“I’ve been watching you all day, Keithy.” Lance leant down to Keith’s ear, purring gently. That definitely started some action in Keith’s belly, the nickname a soft spot for him. “How hard you’ve been researching for your motorcycle. My poor baby has worked so hard. Why don’t you let me ease you today, hmm?”

Lance gently licked the shell of Keith’s ear, a breathy sound escaping Keith’s drying mouth. Whenever he was graced with Lance in this mood, he always seemed to have special treatment.

“Lance, aren’t you sore?” Keith carefully stroked the bare skin on Lance’s thighs, from his knees to the frayed edges of Lance’s booty shorts. His skin was silky smooth, fine hairs adding to the softness.

The remnants of last night played out in Keith’s head, how they’d went at it for hours, again and again and _again_. Lance had been used and abused last night and still, somehow he seemed so full of energy as though every time he sat down or squatted didn’t remind him of the torturous pleasure he was subjected to just over 18 hours ago.

“I’m always ready for you, Keith. Need you right now. Let me have you.” Lance rutted against Keith, eyebrows knitted together and eyes closed in concentration.

Keith moaned lowly under Lance’s attack, allowing himself to trail his fingers up the curve of Lance’s back, settling on his waist. Lance whimpered softly, lips blindly leaning against Keith’s, kissing him ever-so-softly.

“Take me Lance. Have me.” Keith murmured, eyes opening to see the azure of Lance’s eyes, now a deep sapphire. He felt his breath catch in his throat, the sheer sexual desire raw on Lance’s face.

Lance wasted no time in ripping his shirt off, throwing it behind him. Keith caught of a whiff of Lance’s cologne with the motion, heart stuttering at the sight before him. Tan sinewy skin shifted over lean muscles, strong and hardy. Mouth watering, Keith couldn’t help himself as he leaned forward and brushed his lips across Lance’s nipple, his pec twitching at the feeling. Lance chuckled softly, as Keith kissed and nipped at his supple skin, hands roaming, grabbing and pulling everywhere. Lance’s eyes closed as he allowed Keith to take control for the time being, throwing his head back when Keith slipped a hand inside those sinful shorts.

Keith purred contentedly at the feeling of nothing but skin, Lance heavy and warm in his palm. Slinking his fingers along, Keith thumbed Lance’s head and felt him jerk in his lap. Lance whined in protest, muttering something about not being able to last.

“Keith...let me fuck you.” Lance whispered, golden skin taking over Keith’s vision as he was pushed to against the couch.

Lance took the lead as he allowed his fingers to take off Keith’s shirt, lightly tracing over the battle scars that Keith had accumulated from un-calculated moves and brashness. If Keith thought Lance was the epitome of beauty, Lance had the same idea about Keith.

With his creamy skin marred by pink slashes, Keith was slender for his body. Lean muscles tensed under Lance’s touch as he felt up Keith’s abs (his favourite area), up to his pecs and that defined décolletage that Lance drooling anytime Keith wore a low-cut shirt. The biceps in Keith’s arms bunched together, the motion making him seem muscled and tough. It added to Keith’s bad-boy image, just like the tattoo of Keith’s blade that he’d gotten imprinted on his hip. The handle of the blade poked over the waistband of his jeans, inviting Lance to take those jeans off and worship Keith’s body.

And he did just that.

Lance opened the button on Keith’s jeans the same time his lips made contact with that cool skin beneath him, humming as he left marks and open-mouthed kisses randomly over Keith’s torso. The marks from last night still hadn’t faded from where Keith had thrust particularly deep and Lance had sunk his teeth into the tender flesh of Keith’s neck, amping up their pleasure by times 10.

Chuckling to himself, Lance pulled off Keith’s jeans, leaving him in just his tight black boxers. They always shaped so beautifully over Keith’s proud ass and of course of his hard dick. Keith watched as Lance stroked Keith’s side, fingers skimming over the tiny tattoo that Keith had gotten; a small red and blue K and L on a lion’s back.

“Lance, what has gotten into you?” Keith mused as Lance mouthed along the outline of Keith’s cock, mouthing wetly.

Lance merely hummed, the vibration of his voice sending jolts of pleasure skittering up Keith’s spine. He jerked in his seat, trapped between the couch and Lance’s mouth. His hands felt along the wiry muscles of Keith’s thighs (a secret favourite of Lance’s).

“I just want to fuck you so bad Keith. Will you let me?” Lance peered from under his long lashes, teasing the head of Keith’s cock with his mouth.

Keith was too far gone to have any coherent thought. His cheeks were flushed a pretty pink, lips swollen from biting them and mouth dry from the need in soaking in his very pores. He wanted Lance so much. Motorcycles be damned, he could do research tomorrow. Right now, Lance wanted him.

“Y-yes. Fuck me.” Keith consented, throwing his head back as Lance playfully twisted a nipple. That reaction caused Keith’s head to leak pre-cum, sweeter and salty to Lance’s tongue.

Since Lance’s wish had been granted, he helped Keith stand up and walked them into their bedroom. Gently nudging Keith onto the bed, Lance stretched his arms above his head and allowed Keith to bask in the view that Lance was creating. Such a delicious view it was, Keith thought, his mouth watering again.

“I don’t want to stretch you out first. I just wanna raw you.” Lance groaned, heavily petting himself over his shorts. His voice had taken on that husky tone that made Keith weak in the knees.

“Don’t worry. I can take it.” Keith reassured, patting the space beside him as he shuffled out of his boxers, lazily stroking the tattoo of the blade on his hip. One hand released Keith’s hair from its, bun, falling onto the pillows.

Lying, ready and naked for Lance to devour and do as he pleased, Keith felt a flutter of anticipation cross his body. Lance was a diverse being, his likes and dislikes changing like the weather. And just like that, Keith never knew what Lance needed or wanted.

Lance stripped himself off his shorts and stroked his thick length. It was heavy in his hands, slick with pre-cum. Giving a few sharp strokes, he reached into the bedside drawer and took out lube, squirting a good bit on his cock before massaging it in. Keith watched hungrily, his own hands seeking out his dick as he stroked in sync with Lance.

It took Lance two seconds to climb over Keith and position himself. With careful movements, Lance positioned his head at Keith’s entrance. He gave a slow roll of his hips, feeling the resistance of Keith’s hole. No matter, Lance thought, determined.

He began to roll harder now, deeper as the initial resistance broke and Lance began to sheathe himself within Keith. Lance kissed Keith’s cheek, trailing his lips down to his neck. Keith’s moan was low and throaty, back arching with every inch Lance pushed in. Hands fisting in the sheets, Keith was a dream for Lance.

Creamy skin covered in a layer of love-bites and sweat, skin taut over trained muscles and back arching into pleasure. His violet eyes were shut tight, hair a halo of black across the pillows as broken moans rasped from Keith’s bitten-red lips. Lance groaned in unison with Keith as he pushed in the last inch, a healthy 9 thick inches inside Keith, tip to base.

Pulling out slow as ever, Keith whimpered at the obvious stretch, Lance’s hands tightening on his thighs as he rammed back into Keith with abandon. His eyes opened wide, a soundless moan befalling his lips, mouth open as Lance increased his pace and depth, rawing Keith for what he was worth.

“ _Fuck_ , Lance!” Keith hollered, definitely gripping onto the sheets as Lance grunted above him.

Lance’s cheeks had taken on a red hue, eyes dark and smouldering as his brows furrowed in pleasure. Keith noticed Lance was looking at where they were joined, watching himself slide in and out of Keith.

“Keith...shit you’re so tight.” He moaned, eyes closing.

Keith managed a weak chuckle beneath Lance. “No shit, L-Lance. You didn’t stretch me out, r-remember?”

Breathily, Lance huffed a laugh, a wink flying Keith’s way. Slowing down for a few moments, Lance shifted Keith so that Keith was sitting on Lance’s dick. They groaned at the sensation; so deep, so divine. Lance thrust upwards carefully, giving Keith time to adjust to the position.

Moans filled the air along with dirty promises and whispered nothings, Lance continuing to ram into Keith. He brought his hands up to tangle into Keith’s hair, lips pressing on the delicate skin of Keith’s neck, suckling bruises. Keith was half out of it, his head thrown back in pleasure, putty in Lance’s hold.

A small shift in Lance’s hips caused Keith to buck against him, crying loud. Lance had found his prostrate. A new energy fuelled Lance, as he thrust sharper, angled just right to hit Keith’s love point. The sounds that their fucking made was lewd; slapping, squelching, hard and fast.

“You feel so good, Keith.” Lance murmured, eyes locking onto Keith’s.

Keith moaned as Lance hastened his pace, wondering just how fast Lance was going to go today – not that Keith minded.

“Lance, stroke me. I’m c-close.” Keith breathed, his eyes rolling into his head Lance continued to pound into him.

Slender fingers grabbed Keith’s cock, tugging and stroking in an erratic rhythm, bringing Keith closer and closer to the edge. Lance pulled Keith’s face close to his, kissing him, slanting his mouth fully over Keith’s, reminding Keith who he belonged to.  The kiss was harsh, bruising and dominating.

And Keith knew it was Lance. He’d always belong to Lance.

Pulling away for air, Lance leaned his forehead against Keith’s sighing softly, a breathy moan. “I’m gonna come. Come with me Keith.” Lance whispered.

Keith nodded, unable to sound words his mind too far doused in bliss to be able to make sentences. Lance gave a few pointed thrusts, the last of his energy depleting as he came inside Keith, filling him up. Keith stiffened in Lance’s arms, his cock spurting thick ropes of cum on their torsos. Lance groaned, as Keith humped out their orgasms, leaning his head onto Lance’s sweaty shoulder.

Spent and sore, Keith eased himself off of Lance’s cock, surprised to find Lance half hard. A sheepish grin lined Lance’s lips. He carefully slid out, cum dripping from Keith’s filled hole. A soft sound fell from Keith’s lips as Lance gently rubbed his head against Keith’s red, weeping entrance. Keith jerked a little, sensitive from the rawness of their sex.

“I’ll clean us up. Thank you Keith, for letting me do that.” Lance smiled shyly, stroking Keith’s sweaty hair.

Keith frowned. “Why are you thanking me? Babe, you can always do what you want, okay? I really enjoyed that anyway. It was so sexy.” Keith smirked as Lance blushed under the praise.

“Let me get a washcloth.” Lance pecked Keith’s forehead and shifted off the bed, sauntering to the bathroom. His perk ass bounced in the dim lighting of the evening. A few moments later Lance was back and was cleaning away cum that dripped steadily from Keith’s ass.

“I can’t wait until we’re both ok enough to fuck.” Lance laughed, the beautiful sound making Keith’s heart ache.

He agreed with Lance’s words though. “I don’t think I can walk for a few days now.” Keith pointed a look at Lance, who just winked at Keith.

“Mm you love rough sex, my vixen.” Lance placed a kiss on Keith’s lips, his hands rubbing the blade tattoo.


End file.
